The Hookup Gone Wrong
by GirlsLikeeBoys
Summary: A collection of sexy stories about misfortunate yet hilarious hookups, mostly centering around Takuya. Using characters from KeikoTakishita's characters from DFR, The Begining of Forever, and Here's To The Night. Warnig: WILL GIVE YOU A NOSE BLEED.
1. The Hookup Gone Wrong

**a/n: So I was informed by my friend about this super special awesome contest that was for Takuya and Zoe coupling one shots. So of course I had to write this one ;). Just to warn you, this first part is lemony but after that it gets insanely funny. Don't get to horny :D. So I'll post this baby here, and I hope I get reviews!!! Plenty of feedback is wanted, even if you thought this was repulsive. Alright, I'll shut up. Here ya go!!**

"Please Takuya…More…ohhh…" Zoe groaned as Takuya wiggled his single finger that was inside the blonde girl. They were on Zoe's couch while her parents had stepped out for an hour to go grocery shopping. While they were gone, the two friends felt like experimenting with some sexual favors. Zoe's shirt was on the floor, leaving her in a low-cut lace camisole with a black and pink polka dot bra under it.

"God Zoe, you're so wet!" mused Takuya.

"Ugh… Shut up you bastard!" she hissed. Takuya shoved his finger further in her and Zoe let out a gasp. The blonde twisted on the couch due to the pleasure.

"When do _I_ get a turn?" Takuya complained, a bored expression on his face.

"When I'm done! Jeez Takuya you just started. You're fifteen, I would think you were a little more patient," Zoe said, her tone scolding. Takuya rolled his eyes and wiggled his finger like it was on crack.

"Ohh… Go for two, Takuya…" Zoe breathed. Takuya smirked, pulling his one finger out momentarily. It was covered in pre cum.

"Gross Zoe!" Takuya exclaimed with a laugh, and stuck the slimy finger in her face.

"Eww! Get that out of my face! Go for two!" The blonde commanded. Takuya sighed, just thinking about the favors _he'd_ be getting in a few minutes. 'The sooner I please her, the better.' The brunette thought to himself. He licked two of his fingers, including the one covered in pre cum, and inserted them back into Zoe. She would've fallen off the couch if Takuya hadn't been partially laying on top of her. She twitched with moans escaping her mouth. Takuya brought his lips to the shell of her ear.

"You better thank me for that later," he whispered.

"Hn…" Was her response. Her eyelids shut over her eyes and she let out another large moan as Takuya pushed his fingers deeper.

"What was that, Zoe? You _are_ going to repay me right?" Takuya whispered in a seductive voice. His spare hand rose to her breast. She was pretty big for her age. He slid his hand up under the camisole and bra, feeling her warm bare chest under his hand. He kissed her breast, secretly feeling happier than ever inside.

"I don't know if I really feel like it," she whispered. Takuya frowned. She was a selfish bitch. He would really have to please her to get what _he_ wanted. Takuya brought his lips millimeters from hers and blew minty air in her face. He felt her body relax more. He thought about kissing her, but he wasn't sure if this was the right time. He and Zoe were only friends, but deep down Takuya knew he was in love with her. He hoped this hookup would make him more comfortable with eventually telling Zoe his feelings.

"Zoe…" Takuya breathed.

"Hn?"

"I'm gonna make you squeal," Takuya whispered as he began to slide her panties down and off her legs. Zoe didn't object. "Open your legs," Takuya commanded. Zoe obeyed, spreading her legs apart and bending them at the knee so her feet were near Takuya's face when he lowered his head down to her glistening, throbbing sex.

"Good thing your feet don't smell, cause something else sure does!" Takuya teased. Zoe would've kicked him out of her house for saying that if he hadn't attacked the most private area of her body with his tounge.

"OHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Zoe moaned, and by reflex, she pelvic thrusted right into Takuya's face. There was a loud cracking noise.

"Ah!" Takuya yelped in pain. He pulled away from her, feeling his face.

"Oh god, Takuya! I am so sorry!" Zoe apologized. Takuya felt blood dripping out of his throbbing nose.

"Shit, what do we do? Hold on, I'll get some tissues," she said. Takuya moved, allowing her to get up from the couch. He held his nose and felt tears gathering in his eyes. His nose hurt like hell.

Zoe returned a minute later with some paper towels and some ice. Takuya thanked her and pressed them to his bleeding nose.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Zoe groaned. She got up and bent over in front of Takuya to get her panties which were on the floor. He could see down her camisole when she bent over, and couldn't help but reaching out and grabbing her boobs again. Zoe glared at him.

"This isn't the time to be fooling around, Takuya!" He dropped his hand. To Zoe's horror, he had left a mess of blood on her breast.

"CRAP! Takuya you're _so_ dead after we get back from the hospital." She grabbed the paper towel and started wiping the blood off her boobs. Takuya snickered.

"Who's gonna bring us to the hothpital?" he asked, pinching his nose with the paper towel. Zoe looked at her phone that sat on the coffee table.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

"You know we can get in huge trouble if we get caught?" Asked Kouji as Takuya and Zoe climbed into the back seat of his car.

"We won't get caught. You're a good driver," Zoe said. Kouji turned around to face her and sent her an evil eye.

"I have my _learners_ permit, Zoe. And if my parents come home early from work or somthing and see me _and_ the extra car gone, I'm done for." Kouji said in a pesimistic voice. He rolled his eyes at Takuya when he glanced at the boy in the rear view mirror.

"Gah! Thoee, what are we going to do about your parenths?" Takuya asked his nasally voice.

"I left them a note saying you and I went for a walk and would be back later," Zoe responded. Takuya let out a sigh of relief.

"So… How did you break your nose, Takuya?" Kouji asked as he was pulling out of the driveway. Zoe and Takuya turned beet red.

"Well, see, it's a funny thtory… Thoee and I were…" Takuya began as Zoe let out a yelp.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked, turning to the freaking out blonde. Zoe eyes were bugging out of their sockets.

"Something grabbed my arm! It's coming from the trunk!" She squealed with a shiver.

"Oh that's just Tommy. Don't mind him. I was "hanging out" coughbabysittingcough with him when you called. He started objecting to leaving because his mommy said he 'couldn't leave' my house. So I tied him up in the trunk there," Kouji said like it was no big deal.

"You _what_?" Zoe exclaimed. She looked over the back of the seat and saw Tommy tied up with a towel tied in his mouth. Tommy signaled for her to untie him. Takuya was laughing his guts out as Zoe untied the boy who immediately popped up and jumped over the seat to sit in between Takuya and Zoe.

"YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON EVER!" Tommy shouted at Kouji, and attempted to climb into the front seat to deliver a punishment to the raven headed boy. Takuya and Zoe held him back, and eventually pulled him down and buckled his seat belt.

"Kouji, I can't believe you did that!" laughed Takuya.

"You're the worst babysitter I've ever seen," Zoe grumbled. Kouji shrugged his shoulders.

"This seriously better not take long, you guys. I have a date tonight with Keiko," Kouji said in a soft voice. Tommy, Takuya, and Zoe let out an "oooOOOohhh" in unison.

"Shut up," Kouji responded. He turned onto the highway that led to the hospital.

"You better not be dating her just for a hookup," Zoe snapped. Kouji gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I'm not. She's… different," he said quietly, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. There was silence in the car for a moment. Kouji let out an uncomfortable sigh.

"So… how'd you break your nose, Takuya?" The ravenette asked in a curious tone for the second time. Takuya's eyes bugged out and his face turned beat red yet again. Tommy eyed Takuya with a questioning look on his face.

"Guhh…" Takuya leaned forward to whisper in Kouji's ear while Zoe covered Tommy's ears.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Zoe?" Tommy whined. Zoe smiled nervously to the younger boy.

"Uhh, my hands are cold and your ears are really warm! Just let me warm them up for a sec." The blonde clamped down on his ears harder. Tommy began to wrestler her off.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kouji yelled, and accidently made the car swerve. There was silence for a second.

"…Yeah…" muttered Takuya. Kouji's eyes widend with excitement as he turned around to stare at the people in the back seat. His mouth hung opened in awe.

"No fucking way."

"WHAT?!" Tommy yelled, with Zoe's hands still over his ears. She buried the young boys head in her arms. He squirmed, hoping to find an escape from her engulfing chesticles. Takuya nodded to the ravenette. All of a sudden, the group heard sirens and saw flashing lights. Kouji turned around and looked in the rearview mirror.

"Oh _shit_." He cursed and turned on his blinker, signaling to pull over.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked as she let go of Tommy.

"We're being pulled over by a cop." Groaned Kouji. He parked on the side of the highway and slammed his head on the steering wheel out of frustration. The cop approached the car and signaled for Kouji to unroll his window. Kouji obeyed the command.

"License and registration please?"

Kouji groaned and looked at the man with a sad face.

"I left it at home sir, I'm sorry." Kouji lied.

"You look a bit young to be driving. Especially with all these others in the back." The cop locked eyes with Takuya.

"I'm eighteen. I was born with one kidney so I look young for my age," Kouji fibbed. Tommy looked like he was about to cry.

"Do you know you were speeding and swerving into different lanes?" The cop asked. Kouji gulped.

"No I didn't. Sorry sir."

"I'm going to have to do a breath check on all of you. I won't get a breathalyzer out unless I smell a hint of alcohol," said the cop. Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, and Tommy got out of the car. The cop went down the line of Kouji, Zoe, Tommy, and then stopped at Takuya.

"Why are you bleeding?" The cop asked.

"I broke my nose. That's why Kouji was in such a rush to get me to the hospital," Takuya explained. The cop eyed him suspiciously then sniffed Takuya's breath.

"Your breath smells like… Vagina?" The cop whispered. Kouji and Zoe nearly fell to the ground. Takuya shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going to need to escort you all to the hospital and _then_ the police station. This case needs to be recorded in the books." The cop laughed.

* * *

"So the cop took us to the hospital and kept us at the police station for three hours! Eventually he let us off with a warning, only because somebody at the station recognized Takuya. I guess the guy was one of his dad's friends. But anyway, we got brought home and we didn't even get in trouble!" Tommy explained to JP and Kouichi. Kouji was fed up with Tommy, so he dropped him off at Kouichi's apartment for him to babysit.

"Yeah. Sure. There's no way Kouji had the guts to steal his parents car and drive everyone to the hospital with only a learners permit," JP mused. He shook his head with a smile, admiring Tommy's exciting creative story.

"But its true! Takuya's nose was bleeding and everything! I think Zoe even has some blood on her shirt!" Tommy exclaimed. Kouichi and JP gave each other a look.

"Why would she have blood on her shirt? How did he break his nose anyway?" Kouichi asked. Tommy shrugged.

"Beats me! Zoe wouldn't let me hear the reason when Takuya told Kouji in the car," the brunette explained. Kouichi and JP looked at each other again.

"You think…?" Kouichi whispered. JP's eyes widened. There was silence for a moment.

"Nah!" The two said in unison, swatting there hand's through the air.

* * *

"Hey sorry I'm late," Kouji said as Keiko let him in to her big house. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on her lips.

"No biggie. What happened?" She asked after he pulled away.

"Well… It's a long story… Takuya broke his nose and I illegally drove him, Zoe, and Tommy to the hospital. Or attempted to, for that matter. We got pulled over by the cop and had to go to the police station after we went to the hospital. We got let off the hook, but I swear to god if I had gotten home two minutes later I would've been screwed. My parents got home right after I parked the car I stole from them. It was a close one," the ravenette explained. His girlfriend looked at him out of confusion.

"You _what?!_"

Kouji went through and explained the adventure more in detail to his girlfriend. She had a hard time believing all the details, just as JP and Kouichi didn't believe it when Tommy told them the story.

"How did Takuya break his nose?" She asked, cocking her head to the side cutely.

"Well…" He whispered the cause of Takuya's broken nose into Keiko's ear.

"_What?_ That is such a lie. Takuya doesn't have the balls!" Keiko laughed.

"I know, that's what I said!" Kouji chimed in. The two laughed for a long time, enjoying the amusing story, but more importantly the warmth of each other's company.

* * *

"So did I pleathe you or what?" Takuya said in a cocky tone as he pinched Zoe's butt. The blonde jumped away from Takuya's hand, causing her to closer to his chest.

"You're so cocky, you know that?" Zoe grumbled. Takuya smirked. Their eyes locked and Takuya's hand rose to Zoe's face. He stroked it lightly.

It was so quiet out, the only sound accompanying them was the chirping of the crickets and the thumping of their own hearts. Takuya tucked a piece of hair behind Zoe's ear and began to lean in. Zoe blushed and hesitantly tilted her chin up, closing her eyes to enhance the moment. When their lips were just about to lock, the door flew open.

"Where the hell have you been?" yelled Zoe's mother, interrupting the romantic moment between her daughter and Takuya. Takuya saw Zoe's dad emerge behind her mom with a shot gun his hand. Takuya stepped behind Zoe, hoping to be shielded from her father if he decided to shoot Takuya.

"Uhh… Out for a walk?" Zoe answered with a nervous giggle.

"A six hour walk my ass." Zoe's father yelled. Takuya seemed to shrink even more.

"Now come in and sit down and tell us where the hell you _really_ were." Zoe's mom commanded. Takuya could swear he saw flames coming out of her nose and steam coming out her ears.

Let's just say, Takuya and Zoe weren't allowed to see each other again for three months after that night was over.


	2. The hookup gone right gone wrong

**A/N: Okay so Im thinking about making this into a series of short stories. All about hookups probably. My friends Sydney and Natalie loved it, so I thought why not? Again, this contains characters created by KeikoTakishita and the Digimon creaters. The only thing I own here is the embarassing shit that goes down. Okay Let me do some review responses:**

**My-Little-Starr: Thanks for your didn't see this one coming xD I hope you decide the contest winner soon! Let me know :D**

**BlackAndBlood: Yeah, it sure was embarressing! I hope you enjoy this enstallment, filled with tons more blush worthy moments xD**

**Royal Court Jester: Wow Im glad you found it funny. Yeah, I hope I never break someones knows that way either xD aha. I'm glad that the first enstallment was put into your favorites, and hopefully this little surprise will make you smile :)**

**KeikoTakishita:We've already discussed everything there is to this fic xD Im glad you liked it and thanks for reading this and giving me support to get it posted.**

**lanski12: Yep, the oneshot competition is still going on I believe! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope to hear more from you!**

**Empyrea: Thanks! I hope you like this surprise enstallment. Hope to hear from you again!**

**Sydneybell24: Thanks so much for betaing this! I'm really glad you liked the first enstallment and this one as well :). Yeah, Kouji is really fun to write. I love writing him and Takuya the most lol. So review the crap out of this, and tell me what you really think xD**

**Okay well just to warn you, this gets steamier than the first enstallment, so viewer discretion is advised. **

**Enjoy, and pleaaasee review!**

The Takishita's had invited all of Keiko's friends on a vacation to a ski resort for a week. Naoki had gotten Junpei, Tomoki and Takuya a connecting room with Kouji and Kouichi, and the girls got a room that was not connected to any others. Despite Naoki's commands, everyone visited and hung out in rooms other than their own.

Kouichi had asked Izumi and Keiko if he could take a nap in their room, to get away from all of the other loud boys after a long day of skiing. The girls complied, leaving their quiet room to the exhausted boy. Izumi had gone to Takuya, Junpei, and Tomoki's room to find the boys gone, but the door was left open, signaling someone would return soon. Keiko had gone to Kouji's room for some alone time with her boyfriend.

"Hey, Izumi."

The blonde looked up to find Takuya entering the room with a can of soda in his hand, silently shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, Takuya. I hope you don't mind me chilling in here. Kouichi went to take a nap in my room. I wanted to let him have some peace." She closed her magazine and set it to the side. "Where's Junpei and Tomoki?"

"They went to go check out the arcade and stuff downstairs. They won't be back for a while."

Takuya took a seat next to Izumi on the bed. It had been a year since they had hooked up and Izumi had accidentally broken Takuya's nose. Since then, the two had hooked up a few times, but weren't yet technically dating. Takuya pinched Izumi's butt, causing her to yelp.

"Hey, hands to yourself, bucko!"

"I'm _loneeelyyy, _Izumi. Come keep me company," the brunette whined.

Izumi sighed and crawled onto Takuya's lap, straddling his hips. Takuya stroked her blonde hair affectionately with one hand, and his free arm was left to circle the blonde's waist, pulling her closer into him.

Izumi giggled as Takuya tickled some exposed skin on her back, causing the boy to get even more confident. He buried his face in her neck and blew softly into her ear. The girl let out a sigh, gathering some of Takuya's sweat pants in her fists. He began licking the shell of her ear, biting it here and there. Izumi tried to hold herself back from hooking up with the brunette, knowing that Tomoki and Junpei could return any moment, but he was breaking her down more and more every second.

Takuya grabbed the waist band of the blonde's sweatpants, and began to pull them off.

"N…No…" Izumi groaned. She knew what was coming.

"Yes," Takuya replied in a hoarse voice, and worked her sweat pants all the way off, leaving her in boy shorts style underwear.

"Takuya…"

"Shut up." And with that, the brunette attacked the blonde's glossy lips with his. Her lips were hesitant to move with his, but after about ten seconds of Takuya sensually kissing her and working his hands down her underwear, the blonde could not take it anymore.

She began kissing him forcefully, matching the heat of his kisses. Takuya was not hesitant to rub her sacred spot, causing her to start excreting some slimy pre-cum. The green eyed girl responded by grinding her lower half into his fingers more forcefully, begging for more. Takuya rubbed his thumb in little circles in her clitoris, and used his free hand to unzip her blue sweatshirt. She gripped Takuya's thighs tighter, digging her nails into his legs through his sweat pants. Takuya's tongue dug into her mouth, grazing sensually over hers. He ran his tongue over her teeth, with her biting his lip playfully in response.

Takuya decided it was time to push his fingers into Izumi now, causing her to let out a pleasured moan. He wiggled his two fingers inside her, and proceeded to take her sweatshirt completely off with his free hand, leaving her in a pink camisole. She moaned louder, grabbing Takuya's crotch forcefully. The brunette smiled under Izumi's lips, his length hardening. He pushed her onto her back, shoving a third finger inside of her. The blond grabbed Takuya's wrist and began moving it in an in and out motion. Takuya smirked, following her command. Her private areas were throbbing, begging for more.

"Takuya… Uhn… More, more…" The blonde breathed, thrusting her hips into his hand. Takuya laughed.

"What do you want, Izumi?" he asked seductively.

"Lick it… Please…" she moaned. Takuya lowered his face to her crotch, starring at its glistening pink flesh. Takuya slowly pressed his tongue to it, the memories of his nose getting broken flashing through his mind. He began swirling it around her clitoris, causing the girl to thrust even more into him. All sorts of noises escaped her mouth, signaling that she was really getting into it. Takuya didn't whine like he had a year prior when he first had attempted to please Izumi. Since then, he had learned a lot about how to give girls what they wanted, and the kind of rewards that he would receive in return.

This went on for a few more minutes, until Izumi finally let go and came. The boy licked the pre-cum off his fingers, staring at Izumi daringly. The girl then got up and pulled Takuya off the bed, pushing him against the wall. She ripped his sweat pants down, then his shorts and boxers, exposing his little friend, that was erected of course. Izumi went back up and began making out with Takuya again, grinding her hips up against his, causing much contact with her happy spot and his. Takuya moaned, grabbing Izumi's hair and pulling it hard. He knew that turned her on.

The girl brought her hand down to his shaft, beginning to move her hand in an up and down motion. Takuya moved his mouth to her neck, biting hard, then sucking on the tender skin. He made a growling noise, as he licked the newly forming hickey.

"Faster, Izumi," Takuya said, trying to keep his voice composed. The blonde moved her hand up and down faster, throwing a few twisting motions in. Takuya bit his lip, trying to stifle a moan. He decided now was the time to take her pink camisole off, which she did not object to. He threw it on the floor with her sweatpants and sweat shirt. She was now left in only a red lace bra from Victoria's Secret, and her black boy short panties. Her breast had grown since they had first hooked up a year ago. She was now, to Takuya's delight, a 36C. Takuya tucked a piece of long blonde hair behind Izumi's ear, and brought his lips to it again.

"Suck my dick, Izumi," he commanded in a hoarse voice. He had learned that taking charge and sometimes even being insulting or crass while hooking up with a girl was sometimes appealing to them. It would either get you slapped, or get you really good head, and with Izumi, Takuya knew it was the latter.

Izumi dropped to her knees, grabbing Takuya's shaft with two hands. She licked the head of it first, trying to tease the brunette a bit.

"Oh… Please Izumi…" Takuya couldn't help but whine.

Izumi brought her lips around the head, slobbering on it for an extra lubricant. The girl went back to giving him a hand job with the new slimy spit lubricant. She snickered when Takuya started whining again.

"What happened to being mature, Takuya?" she asked in a teasing voice. Takuya grabbed the hair on the back of her head lightly, and brought her head back so she could see his face.

"Come on, Izumi," he said in a pissed off tone.

"Jeez, Mr. Cold, Don't become Kouji or something."

Takuya leaned down and kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"_Pleaaasseeee_," he said in a childish voice, trying his best to do a puppy dog face.

Izumi rolled her eyes and, catching Takuya a bit off guard, immediately stuck his shaft into her mouth, bringing it deep into her throat. Takuya took a sharp breath held it for a moment, then let it go ever so slowly. Izumi deep throated his muscle, sucking as hard as she could. The boy began pushing her head back in forth, commanding how fast she went. His shaft was excreting a lot of clear fluid now, indicating that he may cum soon.

"Ugh… Izu…"

"Are you going to cum, Takuya?"

"Soon." His breathing became faster and heavier, his chest heaving and back arching. Izumi went back to licking trails up and down his penis, and then gave it one last long suck.

"Ughh… Okay…" Takuya said, his breathing heavier than ever. Izumi tuck her mouth away but left her hand on his throbbing muscle, moving it in a fast up and down motion.

"Ahhhhhhh." Takuya moaned, and stiffened his arms. His hand pressed down onto some unknown bar on the wall, which gave easily. There was a small "click" and all of a sudden, the wall was gone. The two looked at each other for a moment, and then noticed they were falling backward. They had not been up against the wall, they had been up against the connecting door to the other room! Takuya had accidentally opened the door while stiffening his arms. It seemed like an eternity before the two hit the ground, with Izumi landing on top of Takuya, cock still in hand. Takuya's cum was all over the both of them, and Izumi was still only in her bra and panties. The two were reluctant to look up and meet their demise, but when they finally did look up, they could not believe their eyes.

Kouji's wrists were tied to the bed posts, and his ankles had handcuffs around them. The raven had strange war paint on his face, no shirt on, and his bandana tied around his head like a headband. Keiko was on top of him, wearing a short Pocahontas-like dress and feathers in her hair. She had something in her hand that Takuya and Izumi could not see, but could only imagine what it was. The four looked at each other completely mortified. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, until Takuya finally broke the ice.

"Jeez Kouji, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing," the boy said jokingly. Kouji's face looked purple, while Keiko's was a deep scarlet. Kouji fidgeted, trying to move his arms, but they were still attached to the bedposts.

"Keiko… can you uh… put my friend away and zip up my pants?" Kouji said in an almost inaudible mumble.

"Hey, we're ba-…oh," Junpei said, entering the room through the connecting door with Tomoki trailing behind him. The two stood motionless in the doorway, with shocked expressions on their faces.

Takuya and Kouji both still had their penises hanging out, Izumi was in her skimpy under garments, covered in sticky cum, and Keiko, who was surprised by the two entering, dropped the contents of her hand on the ground.

"Shit!" she hissed, clamping hands over her mouth. A small vibrator bounced onto the hotel carpet. The room was dead silent, until there was a knock on the door.

"Oh shit! What do we do?" squeaked Izumi. Junpei, finally snapping into action, and pushed Tomoki back into the other vacant room.

"Hey wait, Junpei, lemme go!" The door slammed behind the two.

"The closet! Hurry!" Keiko hissed, jumping off the bed and making a break for the closet. Izumi followed her immediately, slipping swiftly into the small closet behind the brunette. As Takuya was about to get up and follow the girls after pulling up his sweat pants, but Kouji's voice stopped him.

"Takuya, I swear to god if you leave me on this damn bed with my cock hanging out, I will never talk to you again!"

Takuya hesitated, not sure what to do. He bit his lip and dashed over to the raven, and began untying his wrists from the bed posts.

But it was too late.

The sound of a key card, which all of the Keiko's brothers had for all the rooms, clicked into the door. The door flew open, with Kouji still tied up, penis hanging out.

The boys' faces turned scarlet, but they both let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn't Takuya and Kouji. I was just coming over to see what's up, but apparently I'm interrupting something," Saburo said, shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Saburo, this isn't what it looks like," said Takuya, with a laugh that was colored with embarrassment.

"Oh, sure it is. Come on guys, I've known all along," the youngest male Takishita with a wink.

"Saburo, we're not gay," Kouji said coldly.

"Then what the _hell_ are you guys doing? Is that a vibrator on the floor?" The teen walked over and picked up the small object. He held it up, displaying it for the boys. The brunette and raven gawked, not able to find excuses for the situation.

"I knew you two put an act on all along. Pshhh, liking Izumi and Keiko, that's funny."

"But we do!" Takuya said, seeming very frustrated.

"Yeah, if I were gay, my dick would be erected right now because I'm tied up like this with two guys standing right here. One with a vibrator in his hand," said Kouji defensively. Takuya and Saburo looked over at Kouji's still exposed penis, which was lying limp in his crotch.

"Takuya, why are you _looking?_" Kouji hissed.

"Because you said it wasn't erected and I wanted to make sure!"

"No, you just wanted to sneak a peek at his winkie. Don't deny it guys, it's okay to be gay," Saburo said, turning on his heels and starting to head out the door, vibrator still in hand. "I won't tell if you won't." He walked out of the room.

Takuya and Kouji just stared at the doorway for a moment, twitching in unison.

"I cannot believe this happened. It's all _your_ fault!" Kouji growled.

"_My_ fault? How is it my fault? You were the one in here playing tribal warrior with Keiko!" Takuya's eyes flicked to the closet and back.

"Shut up! You're the one who busts in here and ruins it!"

Takuya undid Kouji's wrists and unlocked his ankles from the handcuffs. Kouji quickly pulled up his pants and found his shirt.

Junpei opened the door to the connecting room again, and yelled to the two friends,

"Guys, I don't think Tomoki ever got the talk…"

"I did too, Junpei! I'm not five! It's just I don't know what that white stuff was! Or the reason for the handcuffs and war paint!" Tomoki yelled from the depths of the other room. Takuya and Kouji looked at each other and allowed themselves to have a laugh. They decided to go let the girls out of the closet. Izumi fell out first, Keiko following, falling on top of the blonde.

"Aha, that's hot," Takuya mused, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, you oaf. This is all your fault!" Izumi yelled.

"What is it with you guys and thinking this is _my _fault?!" Takuya said, raising his voice.

"That's what you get for being the leader," Kouji mumbled.

"Oh shut up. This is your fault, Kouji! You're the one who wanted to role play!" Keiko added. Kouji's face turned pink as he shushed the brunette.

"Oh, was it your idea to use a vibrator too, Mr. Macho?" Takuya asked, in hopes of turning the focus onto Kouji.

"Was it your idea to cum all over Izumi?" Kouji sneered through gritted teeth.

"Yeah," Takuya said truthfully. There was a pause, Izumi slowly turning her head to Takuya.

"I'm not appreciative of that, by the way!" she spat.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you made me look like a whore!"

"You are," Kouji mumbled, covering it with a fake cough.

Izumi slapped Kouji upside the head. The four continued bickering, not noticing Kouichi entering the room. He walked in, stopping dead in his tracks to see Takuya, shirt off and in cum covered sweat pants; Izumi in her undergarments, also covered in dried cum; Kouji with his bandana around his forehead, shirt off, with war pain on his face and marks on his wrists where the ropes were; and Keiko in her off the shoulder tribal dress with feathers in her hair. Kouichi blinked a couple times, wondering if he was dreaming.

"It was _your_ idea to get the ropes and hand cuffs, _Keiko!_"

"You complied easily, _Kouji!_"

"I didn't even want to hookup, but you always force me to every time, Takuya!"

"Well, you obviously _wanted_ to, Izumi, otherwise you wouldn't have done it!

Kouichi's eyes flicked to the bed that was covered in ropes and handcuffs, with the sheets and covers all over the place. He twitched a bit, then continued through the connecting door to join Junpei and Tomoki, who were arguing about Tomoki's knowledge when it came to sex.

"Why didn't you put my dick back in my pants, Keiko?!"

"Someone was coming!"

"So you leave me out to dry?"

"Hey, I was there for you, dude," Takuya said.

"That only made things worse! It made us look gay!"

Izumi sighed, looking down at her unclothed body. She was feeling exhausted by all the arguing, so she decided put on a robe and go back to her room. Takuya immediately followed the blonde out of the room, leaving Keiko and Kouji alone.

"Izumi, why are you so pissed all of a sudden?" Takuya asked, following Izumi into her and Keiko's room (which was now vacant).

"Because I'm so embarrassed, Takuya! I look like a whore because we're not even together! And we hook up like its nothing!" Izumi said, anger lacing her words.

"But you wanted to hookup!" Takuya said innocently.

"Takuya, you seduced me! What was I supposed to do?"

"You complied easily."

Izumi remained silent, letting out a sharp breath. She walked over to the other side of the room and sat down in a chair by the window, her back facing Takuya. Takuya sighed and approached Izumi boldly. He set a light hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him.

"Izumi, I…" Takuya began, but was interrupted by the bathroom door flying open. Takuya felt his blood pressure rising, and prepared himself to knock out whoever was ruining the moment.

But no human walked out of the bathroom. Instead, after a few long seconds, a small orange creature flew out of the bathroom in a leisurely manner. Takuya gritted his teeth.

"Patamon…" growled the brunette.

"Hey, Takuya! Hey, Izumi!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I stowed away in your bag. I've been having a great vacation, how about you? I just took the best shower of my life!" Patamon said in a cheery tone. Takuya felt as if her was going to pull the small creature's wings off.

"It's been fine. Izumi, can you come with me? I just want to talk to you in private," Takuya said through gritted teeth. He took the blonde by the hand without her answering, and pulled her out of the room, leaving the orange creature behind.

"Where are we going?" Izumi asked, as they walked down the hallway.

"The pool area. It's almost midnight so no one is going to be there. I just really need to talk to you in private."

Takuya stopped abruptly in front of the room where Kouji and Keiko were, peering inside through the cracked door.

"What are you doing?" Izumi hissed.

"Just making sure they're alright. We did kind of ruin things for them," Takuya said.

Inside, Kouji and Keiko were sitting next to each other on the bed, not knowing they were being spied on.

"You're so cold hearted sometimes, Kouji. I know you were embarrassed, but I was, too…" Keiko said in a soft voice. Kouji put his hand on her back and rubbed little circles on the bare skin.

"I know, Keiko. It wasn't your fault. Everything just happened at the wrong time." Kouji let out a sigh. "Your brother thinks I'm gay now."

"No he doesn't, Kouji. He knows we're together. He's just teasing you."

"Sure."

"Kouji…" Keiko took the raven's face in her hands and turned it to face hers.

Kouji sighed again and allowed himself to smile.

"I love you, Kei. Shall we give it another go?" said Kouji, referring to the activities that they were participating in before the whole fiasco.

"Sure… But let me take these stupid feathers out of my hair," Keiko said, tugging at her feathers. Kouji pushed her down on the bed playfully.

"No… They're hot…" he whined. Keiko sighed and kissed her boyfriend, deciding to leave the feathers alone.

Takuya silently pulled the door all the way closed, smiling to himself about the cute scene he had just witnessed.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop," Izumi huffed, not knowing what had gone on in the room.

"Yeah, yeah."

The two pushed their way into the pull area, which was seemingly empty, just as Takuya had predicted. It was a large room, with a hot tub in the back around a bend.

"What do you want to talk about?" Izumi asked. The two kept walking down the edge of the pool, not seeming to have a certain destination.

"Well it's just… about the hookup thing. Like, I'm sorry if you're upset about it."

"But you don't even seem to understand! It's almost like you're _using_ me, Takuya," Izumi said. The brunette looked down at his feet, thinking of words to say. They walked all the way down to where the room turned into the hot tub area.

"Izumi, will you be my girl-" Takuya began, but was suddenly brought to an abrupt halt by the blonde. "What's your deal?" Takuya asked, looking up from the floor to the blonde. Her cheeks were completely red, and her eyes wide. She held up a shaky finger and pointed toward the hot tub.

Takuya looked over, and to his horror, were Keiko's brother, Keiji, and his girlfriend Ayaka having sex in the hot tub. Takuya twitched, letting out a shrill yelp. Keiji looked up from his object of affection, and spotted the two teens gawking at him.

"Whad da fug are ya doin, Takuya?" Keiji slurred, sounding as if he indulged in a little too much sake.

Takuya couldn't find words, and looked to Izumi for help, just to realize she was gone, almost all the way on the other side of the pool room. Ayaka was blushing heavily as she sunk deep into the hot tub, hiding her nude body. Keiji, not seeming to care, stood up in the hot tub, and climbed out completely nude. He began chasing the brunette, who screamed for his life.

Let's just say, Keiji made sure that was the _last_ time any of Keiko's friends took part in a Takishita vacation.


	3. The Hookup Gone Shitfaced

**A/N: Hey guys, its been a while! I'm sorry I haven't come up with any good ideas for this series until just recently. I've been very busy, even though its the summer now! But I managed to finish this bad boy, and share it with you guys! Just so you know, this is in a different universe than the two chapters prior, so Keiko and Kouji ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP IN THIS CHAPTER. And the TakuyaXIzumi stuff may or may not have happend. It doesn't really matter. Anyway, I'll warn you that there strong sexual content in this chapter, but if you have read this before, then you obviously don't mind :) So first I'm going to do some review responses...**

**Sydneybell24: Thanks for following this little series :) This chapter is a lot different than the other two, but I hope you like it anyways. I think you will, even though the pairing is different. Thanks for the review :D**

**Lanski12: Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! Since you're a Takuya fan, I hope you enjoy yet another chapter centering around him and his misfortunate hookups :) Thanks for the review!**

**hEaRtBrEaKeR19: Well, just to warn you, this is yet another chapter with very innapropriate content for young kids. I would suggest being at least 15 years old before reading this, but I don't even know your age, so you may as well be older than that :) I hope you like this chapter!**

**KeikoTakishita: My love, you are so welcome! You've already read this, but who cares xD I'm glad you liked it!**

**Caliboy: Sorry I made you wait like, SOOO long for this, haha. I've been so busy and had a bit of writers block. But I managed to get this done. I really hope you like it, even though it's much different than the other two chapters. You'll see what I mean. Thanks for the review!**

**Just a reminder this story used KeikoTakishita's characters, such as Keiko Takishita, Keiji Takishita, Naoki Takishita, Saburo Takishita and... you get the point. So I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, ANY OF KEIKOTAKISHITA'S STORIES IN THIS SAGA, OR DIGIMON ITSELF. Have a nice time ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Keiko, what the hell are we doing up here when that huge party is going on downstairs?" Takuya whined, throwing a marker he was using to draw on a big poster board.

"I told you, Takuya, it's a black tie thing for the company. Only Keiji and Naoki are down there. They told me and Saburo to stay upstairs. Besides, you and I have this big project to work on. Can you pass the purple marker?"

Takuya huffed, and passed Keiko the marker. The two of them were working on a big project for their history class.

"But Keiko, I can hear the music! And the food smells _really_ good," Takuya hopped off the bed and rushed to her sliding window, opening it and stepping out onto the balcony. Keiko rolled her eyes and followed the brunette outside.

"God, look at all the limos! OH MY GOD! IS THAT MIYAZAKI HAYAO?" Takuya shouted, pointing to a small older man stepping out of a limo.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Keiji and Naoki just had lunch with him last weekend," Keiko said, laughing at the expression on Takuya's face. Takuya dramatically placed his hands on Keiko's shoulders and shook her.

"Can we get married? Like, right now! PLEASE! I want to be heir to this company!" Takuya cried. Keiko rolled her eyes and took a step back from the crazy brunette.

"Sorry bub, but me and Saburo are getting it before anyone else."

"You're a bitch."

"I know!"

* * *

After Keiko dragged Takuya from the balcony, the two returned to their project. Their topic was the history of India, which Keiko was an expert in, since she had traveled there several times in the past.

"Alright, I think we have enough facts. Now we just need to fill some of this empty space…" she said, gluing the last note card onto the poster. Just then, the two heard a low rumbling noise.

"What was that?" Keiko asked.

"Uh, I think it was my stomach," Takuya said with a laugh.

"I'll order some pizza or something," Keiko said, grabbing her cell phone.

"NO!" Takuya screamed, smacking the phone out of her hand, sending it flying across the room. Keiko looked at him like he was crazy.

"Keiko, I'm serious, I want the good shit that's downstairs," He said, looking maniacal.

"I'll call the butler and he'll bring some up," Keiko suggested. Takuya shook his head, and leaned in toward his friend.

"Haven't you ever done anything dangerous in your whole life? Take a risk for once. And besides, I want to try some of the Takishita family's famous wine."

Keiko narrowed her eyes. "How did you know about that?" Her family was well known for collecting divine wines from all over the world. Some of them were extremely aged, and worth a lot of money.

"Internet. Now come on. Let's go get some!" Takuya commanded. Keiko was about to object, but a part of her felt like taking a risk. She too had always wanted to try some of the wine that her older brothers were always sipping on.

"Fine. I'm in."

**

* * *

**

"You ready?" Takuya asked. The two brunettes were now dressed in all black spandex, hoping to look camouflaged against the dim lighting of the downstairs.

"As I'll ever be. God, if Naoki and Keiji find us… Correction, if _Keiji_ finds us we are so dead," Keiko murmured.

"Oh, come on. Let's go," Takuya commanded, gesturing to the brunette.

The two ventured down the stairs, into the dimly lit, music filled first floor. There were several adults in tuxedos and gorgeous gowns, sipping wine from their glasses. Keiko and Takuya quickly slipped off the steps and fell to their knees, crawling between peoples' legs like little children.

"So what's first priority, Takuya? Food or the wine?" Keiko asked.

"Both!"

"Well, the wine cellar is downstairs in the basement. I'm pretty sure that Keiji and Naoki aren't serving the real good stuff. And the food is going to be up here…" Just then Keiko, who was looking at Takuya rather than what was in front of her, ran into something hard.

"Hey, sis! What brings you down here?"

It took a moment for Keiko to realize that it was Saburo, her older brother, who was accompanied by his boyfriend, Akira. They two were sneaking around on hands and knees.

"Saburo, what are _you_ doing down here?" Keiko asked.

"Ouch!" Takuya hissed. He had been stepped on by a woman with high heels, who didn't even realize he was down there.

"We came down here to get food and enjoy fine wines. Is that why you guys came down?" Saburo asked.

"Yeah. Hey, we can work together on this. Will you make me and Takuya each plates of food, while we go downstairs and get some wine? We'll bring you guys some," Keiko said, moving aside to avoid a pair of legs.

Saburo scratched his chin. "Sounds like a deal, girlfriend. But don't get me anything to sweet. I like my wine dry."

"Since when are you an expert on wine?" Takuya asked. The four of them were underage, after all.

"Well, when you're planning on having hot steamy gay sex, you have to drink some alcohol to get you in the mood. Right Akira?" Saburo winked at his boyfriend.

"You're damn right. Saburo, honestly, if you weren't intoxicated every time I fucked you, you would be crying during the sex," said Akira, ruffling his boyfriend's hair. Saburo pouted his lips, while Keiko and Takuya stared awkwardly at the couple.

"Uh, okay. Well get us the food and we'll be right there with the wine. We'll meet you in your room, Saburo," Said Keiko. Saburo gave a thumbs up, and proceeded to crawl toward the kitchen with Akira.

"Alright, let us continue our quest for fine wines!" Takuya said in a false heroic voice. Keiko laughed, and then continued to lead the way toward the basement.

The two brunettes made their way through the jungle of legs, successfully avoiding being spotted.

"Keiko, I'm so tempted to stand up right now," Takuya said from behind the girl.

"Why?"

"Because I want to meet all the celebs!" Takuya whined. Keiko rolled her eyes.

"There's probably no one around that you even know. Just look up-" Keiko froze. Takuya looked up to see what his friend was looking at, and noticed Naoki towering about them, talking to a guest.

"FUCK!" Keiko squealed, picking up the pace of her crawl. Takuya followed her, accidentally brushing against Naoki's leg as he passed.

"SHIT!" He hissed, once he saw Naoki's head start to look down at what had brushed his leg. Takuya scrambled through the legs, barely escaping Naoki's sight.

"That was a close one," Keiko sighed, after they were out of the party room. Takuya nodded in agreement, following his friend down the stairs that led to the basement.

"Here is the Takishita wine cellar," Keiko said, opening a large pair of wooden doors that sat at the bottom of the staircase. Takuya gawked at the sight in front of them. There were hundreds of bottles: some old and some new. They were sorted into categories, labeled clearly above each compartment.

"Which should we grab?" Keiko asked.

"This one!" Takuya grabbed a bottle that was labeled _1784 Chateau d'Yquem._

"That one looks old," Keiko said, brushing some dust off the glass.

"Well, they say the older the wine, the better!" Takuya said with a smile.

The two decided that they would only take that bottle, in hopes of not getting caught. Keiko grabbed four wine glasses that hung on the wall in the cellar, and then led Takuya back upstairs.

**

* * *

**

"Damn, Keiko, you grabbed one of the most expensive bottles of wine that our brothers own!" Saburo explained, running his fingers over the label on the bottle.

"Well actually, Takuya picked it out," Keiko said. Saburo gave a nod of approval to Takuya.

"Okay, here's your food, as promised," Akira said, handing the two brunettes plates that were loaded with expensive looking food.

After pouring Akira and Saburo each a large glass of wine, Takuya and Keiko went back to her room.

"Are you excited?" Takuya asked, pouring a glass for Keiko and himself.

"I guess so. I'm a little nervous. What if we get drunk and do something crazy?"

"Kei, that will never happen. We'll be responsible," Takuya clinked his glass against Keiko's.

"Cheers!" He purred, then took a large sip of the wine.

"How is it?" Keiko asked with wide eyes. Takuya smacked his lips.

"Good. Interesting."

Keiko blinked a couple times, then took a sip of her own glass.

**

* * *

**

"Hehe. I feel bubbly," Takuya said, giggling. Two empty plates sat on the ground, along with an almost empty bottle of wine.

"I can't believe we just drank…all that," Keiko giggled, smacking her lips. She laid back, sprawling her limbs across the bed, and took a deep breath. Takuya looked down at her and took a complete head to toe survey of her body.

"Hey Keiko?"

"Yeah?"

"You're…uh… giving me a boner," Takuya said, feeling his crotch with his hand. Keiko smiled seductively and winked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Takuya asked, straddling her hips and running his hands up her thighs. Keiko blushed.

"Uh, maybe," Keiko purred, biting her lip.

Takuya's hands glided up her thighs, over her crotch and stomach, and stopped on her breast. He began to rub them sensually, licking his lips as he did so. Keiko let out a light sigh, then began rubbing Takuya's crotch with her knee.

"Oooh, I like that," Takuya moaned. Keiko responded by forcefully grabbing the collar of Takuya's shirt and pulling him down on top of her. Once they were chest to chest, Takuya immediately took to crushing his lips against Keiko's, placing sloppy, sexual kisses on her mouth. Keiko ran her hands down Takuya's broad chest, pinching his nipples on the way down, which caused the boy to gasp. Takuya smiled as he kissed Keiko harder, pressing her body hard up against the bed.

Minutes later, they were both topless and wearing nothing but underwear. Takuya slid the straps of Keiko's lace bra off her shoulders as he licked the roof of her mouth. She did not resist as he pushed her bra down, exposing her breast. He cupped one with his hand, squeezing it firmly.

"Keiko… Suck my cock…a doodle do," Takuya said after a moment, trying his hardest to contain his giggles. Keiko did as she was told; slipping Takuya's boxers down off his hips. Takuya shifted so he was on his back, and Keiko was straddling him.

"Shit, Takuya… That's one big rooster," Keiko slurred, trying to stifle her chuckles. She brought her hand to Takuya's shaft and began rubbing little circles in the skin. Takuya's breathe became unsteady.

"Stop teasing me, dirt bag," Takuya groaned, gripping the sheets under him. Keiko then started tapping it lightly with all her fingers, as if she were playing the piano. Takuya's eyes rolled into the back of his head for a moment.

"Come on Keiko, pleeeaasee," he panted, thrusting lightly into her hand.

"Wow, you sure are desperate."

"No, I'm just used to getting it right away."

Keiko smiled drunkly at her brunette friend, and kissed his lips cutely. Takuya put his arms around her and pulled her onto his chest.

"Keiko, you're beautiful. You're so hot, and I _always_ thought you had a sweet ass. Now will you please blow me? I'll be sure to return the favor," he whispered into her ear. Keiko moved off of him, and placed her hand back onto his throbbing shaft. She grasped it firmly, then began moving it in a steady up and down motion.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about, motha fuckahhh," Takuya exclaimed through clenched teeth. Keiko rolled her eyes at him, then proceeded to bring her mouth down to his muscle.

She began licking it slowly and sensually, as if it were a delicate ice cream cone. Takuya squirmed under her, letting out little moans of pleasure.

"Jeez, Takuya, uh, when was the last time you got some?" Keiko joked.

"Like… I dunno… A while ago," Takuya moaned, closing his eyes. Keiko took the opportunity to catch him off guard, and deep throated his entire shaft.

"Ah! Whoa, you surprised me there," Takuya breathed, biting his lip and twisting around a little bit. Keiko looked up at him and gave him an innocent smile.

She continued to blow him for a few more minutes until Takuya stopped her. He wanted to stay in the sexy mood, and he knew if he came, he would lose his fire. To be fair to Keiko, he convinced her that it was now her turn. The two switched spots so now Keiko was on her back.

"Let me take these off," Takuya slurred, bringing his face down to her bikini style panties that had little hearts on them. He kissed her underwear that covered her sacred spot, then bit the fabric, pulling them off.

"Whoa, I've never had a guy pull my panties off with his teeth," Keiko chuckled. Takuya brought his face up to Keiko's, and blew a cool breath in her ear.

"You like that?" Takuya said in a barely audible whisper. He brought his fingers to her moist pink flesh, and began rubbing softly. Keiko moaned, pushing her head back into the pillow. Takuya brought his mouth to her neck, and gave it a bite.

"Oh yeah, Agunimon, I do like that," Keiko cooed, gripping the sheets under her with one hand and running the other down his bare chest. Takuya rubbed her clitoris with his thumb, receiving a couple of gasps in response. He rubbed around until she had excreted enough juices, then he slid a finger into her.

Keiko immediately grabbed Takuya by the collar, and pulled him into a kiss. The two kissed passionately as Takuya wiggled his finger inside the moaning girl, who was acting as if she was searching for something inside his mouth with her tongue.

"More," Keiko said in between kisses. Takuya happily complied, sliding another finger inside her. Keiko let out a low squeal of excitement as she began thrusting into his hand.

"Shit, we should get drunk together more often," Takuya said, kissing Keiko's chest. Keiko then pushed her boobs together, capturing the boy's face inside. Takuya wiggled his fingers harder, as he began making out with Keiko's chest. Keiko threw her head back again, tossing her hair out of her moist face.

After about thirty more seconds, Takuya surprised the girl by placing her legs on his shoulders, his fingers remaining deep inside.

"What are you-" Keiko began, but was interrupted by a gasp coming from her throat as Takuya's tongue connecting with her moist, pink flesh.

"Ahhh," Keiko moaned, pulling on Takuya's hair. Takuya swirled his touch around her clitoris, licking up the sexual juices the brunette had excreted.

"Baby, put three in," Keiko said softly, gripping some of the skin on Takuya's shoulder. With out a word, Takuya slipped a third finger inside her, then continued licking the wet flesh.

After a moment, Keiko began to pant. Her chest heaved as Takuya obediently did his work. Little cries escaped her lips, when finally, she grabbed Takuya's bulge in his boxers.

"No, honey, I like making you feel good. You don't have to give me a turn," Takuya purred, sitting up to kiss her cheek.

"No Takuya… Fuck me," the panting girl commanded.

"You serious? Don't fuck around with me Keiko, you better be serious."

"Stick your dick in my pussy. NOW," Keiko growled. Takuya couldn't help but laugh a bit as he slipped his penis out of his boxers, and brought it down to meet her throbbing flesh.

"I don't have a condom," Takuya panted, kissing Keiko's chest.

"I'm on the pill. Now FUCK ME, TAKUYA!"

Takuya pushed his muscle into her with ease. The two let out moans simultaneously, gritting their teeth. Keiko gripped Takuya's arm, digging her fingernails deep into the skin.

* * *

The next morning, Keiko woke up to her tan friend snuggled up next to her, fast asleep. She ran a hand through her silky hair, trying to remember what had happened to night prior. She glanced down, and was surprised to find herself totally nude, and the sleeping brunette next to her nude as well.

Then it hit her.

She twitched, tearing the sheets up from the bed to cover her exposed body, which caused Takuya to wake up.

"Hm… Where am I?" he wondered out loud. He squinted when he saw Keiko peering back at him. Takuya slowly looked down, to realize that he too was naked. He looked back and met his friend's aquamarine eyes. She was completely frozen, with her bright orbs wide.

After a moment of silence, the two burst out laughing.

"Keiko, I am SO sorry. I should have never suggested that we get that wine," Takuya said, scratching the back of his head. Keiko fidgeted uncomfortably, but kept a smile on.

"It's okay Takuya, I'm equally guilty. Maybe we can pretend this never happened?" she let out a nervous laugh. Takuya smiled wide.

"Fine by me. I really am sorry though. I said some pretty raunchy things to you," he said, looking embarrassed. Keiko reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm guilty of that too, my friend. I think I said worse things to you than you did to me, actually. I get really into the moment. Anyway, really, let's just forget that ever happened."

"You called me Augunimon, didn't you?" Takuya laughed, reaching over to tickle Keiko. The girl squealed, struggling to keep the sheet shield up, separating her body and Takuya's fingers.

Suddenly, Saburo burst into the room with a frantic expression on his face.

"KEIKO! NAOKI'S COMING UP THE STAIRS! HE NEEDS TO GET OUT OF HERE!" The youngest male Takishita hissed, pointing at Takuya.

"Shit, what do we do?" Takuya screeched, pulling the covers up over his head. Keiko grabbed her robe that lay next to her bed and slipped it on. With great haste, she ducked under the bed and pulled out a chain ladder.

"I keep this for emergencies. You're going to have to go off the balcony." Keiko rushed out the door to her balcony and began setting up the chain ladder.

"I'll go distract Naoki! Takuya, hide that wine bottle under the bed, will ya?" Saburo said as he shut the door behind him.

Takuya did as he was told and frantically shoved the empty bottle underneath the bed.

"Alright Takuya, its ready," Keiko said, returning back into her room.

"Okay. What if someone sees me?"

"No one will see you. The only person out there is the groundskeeper. He won't say anything." Keiko rushed to her door, and peeked through the keyhole.

"GO! He's coming!" She squealed. Takuya rushed outside onto the balcony and carefully climbed over the railing onto the chain ladder. As he began to descend, he realized that all he was wearing was a pair of boxer briefs.

"Dammit why me?" Takuya hastily climbed down from the high up balcony. Once he was on the ground, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, I actually got out of there without getting caught!" He smirked to himself. Just then, a bad feeling washed over him. A very bad feeling.

Takuya slowly turned around, horror washing over him when he realized his suspicions were true.

There stood Keiji glaring at him with the groundskeeper, his hand on the lawnmower. The second oldest had a look of complete and absolute fury on his face, one that would make even a top ranked marine feel afraid. His lip curled up over his teeth. Takishita Keiji growled at Kanbara Takuya.

And then Takuya was running. The sound of a lawnmower turning on echoed around him. Takuya dared to glance over his shoulder, only to see Keiji _chasing _him with the _lawn mower_.

Let just say, after that day, Takuya could neither walk nor use the bathroom the same way ever again.


End file.
